


Marco-Polo

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 Request/Challenge from Tumblr - One time can be considered an accident, two times a mistake, but three times... well, it's likely they were seeking solace in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco-Polo

The first time it happened it had been an accident. They were incredibly drunk, and it was easy to give into these little pleasures, because tomorrow they could blame it on the booze. Tomorrow they would just blush and say “oops, that was a mistake”, and then continue on with life as if nothing out of the ordinary happened between them. It didn’t matter or count, they were drunk.

Raven couldn’t even remember how it started, or even details about what happened. Her head swam every time she thought about it, and she managed to only catch fragments of memories if she concentrated long enough. She remembered taking Beast Boy’s hand and following him to his room, but they didn’t end up in his room. They got drunkenly lost and ended up in Robin’s room. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact he was rather intrigued. 

She remembered the smell of Old Spice mingling with sweat and rum. The faint memory of skin sliding over her body, and a mouth buried between her legs, vigorously attacking her core until one orgasm ran into another and she had nothing left to give. After that, her body had been deliciously used, but she couldn’t remember details.

When she woke up the next morning, she was happily warm, snuggled deep in the covers between two  _very_  naked teammates. Robin woke up first, his reaction surprisingly subdued, but mostly embarrassed. Beast Boy woke up practically screaming, blushing as he hunted through the covers for his clothes. Raven just sat there and stared at her lap, trying not to get caught taking in the gorgeous sight of two, beautiful full moons staring back at her.  

That night they blamed it on the booze. 

The second time, it was a little less of an accident. 

They had been drinking again, but only a little. Two bottles of cheap wine split between the three of them wasn’t exactly a whole lot. It was enough to be sufficiently buzzed, but not completely unable to think. No, they knew what they were doing, and they certainly knew what sins they were committing, but the booze helped take the stigma away.

It was Robin who brought it up, much to Beast Boy and Raven’s surprise. He mentioned it in passing at first, and then laughed off their shocked stares as if he’d only been joking. But his laughter was cut short as Beast Boy closed the space between them, silencing his lips with his own. Raven remembered watching them kiss with a strange sort of fevered excitement, and then they pulled her into their embrace, their mouths worshiping her.

She remembered so much more from that encounter; fingers buried in her core as her mouth teased Robin’s erection. He enjoyed her mouth, he realized, as much as he enjoyed Beast Boy’s. Beast Boy simply loved being touched, and it didn’t matter by whom; they were both equally attentive to him. He practically purred with delight as Raven rode him languidly, as if they had all the time in the world, and his mouth closed over Robin’s cock, enjoying the pleasured grunts his leader made.

It was too much, and somehow not enough.

That morning they woke up with Beast Boy snuggled between them, one of his arms wrapped around Robin’s chest while his free hand was entangled with Raven’s. When they woke up, there were fewer shouts of surprise and less blushing, and Beast Boy even gave them both a kiss before darting out of Robin’s room, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

The third time, however, they had no excuse. They were all sober and perfectly aware of what they were doing. 

It started out innocently enough: a game of Marco Polo. Beast Boy was bored, and staring at his friends sunning on the pool deck as he tried to keep himself amused in the water was utterly _boring_. Raven was halfway through a book, and Robin was looking over case files because he  _never stopped working_. 

But Beast Boy’s annoying pleas won over reading and work, and soon the three of them were chasing each other through the pool like they were kids again. It was almost fun, and their joy was easy to see on their faces. 

And then Beast Boy tripped over himself, his hands reaching out to catch the first thing he could: Raven’s breast. 

He stood there and stared at his jade-colored hand pressed against the pale skin of her breast. Raven flushed, he flushed, and Robin watched the interaction with bated breath. It felt like the world stopped turning, and they were all hoping for this serendipitous moment to continue. And collectively, they wanted it to. 

Beast Boy pulled himself up to a standing position and leaned forward to kiss her. She gasped and sunk into his mouth, tasting something like lemon on his breath mixed with the chlorine of the pool water. His hand on her breast slid underneath the wet fabric of her bikini top, teasing her nipple with cold fingers as she cried out.

Robin was beside him quicker than any of them thought possible, and he reached behind Raven to untie her bikini, dropping the scraps of fabric onto the pool deck. She stood topless in front of them in the afternoon sun, seeing their excited expression and hearing their gasps. Robin lowered his head to her breast, while Beast Boy slid his hand in the water, untying the loose string that held her bottoms on. It sank to the bottom of the pool, and Beast Boy thrust his fingers inside her without remorse, practically wallowing in her pleasured scream.

It was  _too much_. Raven was too hot in just these few short moments, and she stood there being feasted on as if she were a dessert. 

"Are you going to come, Raven?" Robin bit on her nipple and she screamed again, her body tightening around Beast Boy’s fingers. Her hands threaded through their wet hair, tangling in the strands.

"Come on, Rae. We wanna see it." Beast Boy leaned forward and kissed her neck, running his tongue along her pulse. "We haven’t seen your ‘oh’ face in so long. Let us see it. Just fall."

Raven was teetering on the brink, but every time she thought she might finally be able to let go, Beast Boy pulled back. He was purposefully teasing her like this, wanting her to teeter on the edge of oblivion only to bring her back to the present. Robin realized what he was doing and chuckled.

"Let her come, B." He reached over and stroked his erection through his swim trunks. Beast Boy jumped under his touch, growling low in his throat in a strange, erotic warning. Robin didn’t seem to mind, and he continued folding his lover. "Just let her come, or I won’t be so nice with you later."

Beast Boy purred at that thought and offered a positively wicked smile. His arms wrapped around Raven’s waist and he lifted her on to the pool deck, dragging her body as close to the edge as possible. Raven leaned back on her forearms as she felt his breath slide along the inside of her thighs, warming her. 

"I’ve missed this." Beast Boy murmured into her skin, drawing closer to her core. His eyes lifted and he stared into her face with a slow, languid smile. "I’ve missed both of you." Without another word, he pressed his mouth to her center and stabbed his tongue deep. Raven cried out, her arms giving out under her weight as she dropped down to the cement, letting the wispy feelings of pleasure dance over her skin like feathers. Her body was tightening under his ministrations, and release was just at the edge of her fingertips. 

Robin chuckled low into Beast Boy’s ear and pulled his swim trunks down around his ankles, letting them sink to the bottom of the pool and leaving him stark naked. Their excitement and wonder spilled from their souls, infiltrating the empath currently being devoured, and it only seemed to fuel herself more. She gasped as she felt their lust for each other strike her heart, and her body seemed to increase in temperature as she whimpered against them.

Robin’s hands slipped around Beast Boy’s small hips and traced up his abs to his chest, feathering wet, random patterns against his jade skin. Beast Boy didn’t remove his mouth just yet, but there was a small amount of hesitation in his tongue as Robin’s hands began a slow descent back down to his abs under the water. He laughed low, the sound reverberating against Beast Boy’s back, and reached down between his legs, stroking his erection with skilled hands. Beast Boy moaned as his composure broke and finally pulled back from Raven, looking over his shoulder at him. 

"You should be careful, Boy Wonder." His hand reached behind him and stroked Robin’s cock, a smile playing on his lips. "Turnabout is fair play."

 ”I’m counting on it.” He stole a kiss from his lips and nudged him forward, forcing his mouth back into Raven’s body.

Raven dug her fingers into his hair, back arching off the cement as her body finally gave into release. Their names fell from her lips as she lay there, letting Beast Boy milk her of her essence as Robin watched the show from behind Beast Boy, his hands still sliding over his cock.

Beast Boy pulled back and licked his lips, smiling at her limp, prone body. ”I think you missed this too, Raven.”

She mumbled out a phrase that wasn’t entirely English or coherent, and nodded in agreement. Oh, how she had missed this. Beast Boy laughed and pulled himself from the pool, dragging his wet, nude body over her own. Robin followed suit and dropped his swim trunks in a wet heap at his feet. Raven looked up at them and felt a small smile curl at the edge of her lips, knowing that this afternoon was going to be far from normal. 

She opened her arms for them, and they joined her on the cement, their slick skin sliding over each other as the sun beat down on their bodies and the scent of chlorine filled the air. Beast Boy eagerly reached out for Robin, his hands treading through his hair as he drew their mouths together. Robin broke free first and kissed Raven deeply, the sweet, lemony taste of Beast Boy still clinging to his lips. She sighed in contentment, and reached out to dance her fingers along the length of his erection. Robin groaned into her kiss, and she loved hearing that sound. It meant he was breaking, and soon everything any of them wanted would happen. 

Beast Boy ran his fingers over her breasts, teasing her nipples back into hard peaks before cupping the flesh and bringing it to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her skin in a repeat performance of  One of his hands found her core again while the other one stroked his own erection. Raven pulled back and watched him with interest, and Robin smiled.

"Let me-"

Raven stopped them both her hands, and she looked up into their anxious, blushing faces. “Let me.” She pushed herself up on her knees and took Beast Boy’s cock into her mouth, sliding her tongue over his head and twisting around it with experience. He tasted clean and musky, and even after the few weeks since their last encounter, she still found herself drawn to his unique flavor. 

Beast Boy jerked and sat down on the cement, groaning as he tried to control himself in front of his two, very attentive lovers. But with the way Raven was teasing him now, it was unlikely that he was going to last long. Robin’s breath hitched and he sat down next to Beast Boy, cupping his face and bringing his mouth to his own. Their tongues slid across each others lips as they sought each other in a desperate attempt for attention and release.

Raven’s hand had found Robin’s own erection and she teased him with her fingers, enjoying the way he jerked and panted under her touch. He pulled away from Beast Boy’s rather intriguing mouth and groaned, looking down at Raven as she picked her head up from the boy next to him. She gave him a slow, lustful smile and moved to his lap. He groaned as she turned around and and sank down onto his cock, facing away from him.

"Jesus, Raven." He bit her shoulder as his body shuddered inside her own, and she just groaned as the pain rippled down her back in waves. Giving him another slow smile, she began to ride him.

"Come here, Beast Boy. Stand up, I’m not done with you."

She watched his face flush red, but who was he to deny her request? He crawled to his feet and stood in front of her. His legs were shaking and he looked so full he might burst any second. Raven licked her lips and smiled up at him. She was more than happy to make him burst. She leaned forward and took him into her mouth, languishing in the sound of his breath hissing from between his teeth.

Behind her, Robin groaned and watched the sight with something deeper than excitement. He pushed against her hips riding him, eagerly meeting her slow thrusts with fevered ones. His hand sought out her clit and played, running his fingers over it in a slow dance that made her body shake and her own control wane. Raven could tell he was close too, eager to let go of his control and fuck the both of them. 

Not today. But perhaps some time soon. 

Beast Boy shook, and his head fell back against his shoulders. Raven opened her mind to their emotions, feeling them brush against her soul with both reverence and force. They were all so  _fucking close_. Ignoring the desire to continue her slow play, she increased her speed and bit back moans as Beast Boy thrust deeper into her mouth. Seconds turned into fevered minutes as they all hissed and grunted, trying to reach the pinnacle together. 

Beast Boy came first his body nearly collapsing under the weight of his orgasm, followed immediately by Raven and Robin. They all fell to the pavement in a heap, gasping for breath and reaching out for each other to have something to cling to. It felt like a good ten minutes before either one of them moved or a word was said, just the huffing of breath as they all tried to calm down. 

Raven squeezed out from under the weight of her lovers, reaching for a nearby towel to clean herself off with. Beast Boy had taken to snuggling up against Robin’s chest, nuzzling his head under his chin as their leader wrapped his arms around him. Raven smiled as Robin locked eyes with her, an eyebrow peeking over his mask in silent invitation for her to join them. 

She chuckled low in her throat and moved behind Beast Boy, wrapping her arms around him as she looked up into Robin’s face. He leaned over Beast Boy’s head and gave her an innocent kiss, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Beast Boy looked up at them and sighed. “We should get up you guys. We don’t want the others to find us.” 

It was only then that Raven and Robin truly realized that they had done this little foray outside, in broad daylight, with their friends mere floors below them. They blushed and scrambled off each other, hastily searching for their swimwear to cover up. But as they each redressed and watched each other, they realized that this was probably not the last time they would meet like this. And honestly, they all very much enjoyed that idea. 

 


End file.
